Flightless Bird
by murdersuspect
Summary: Sang wakes up in the middle of being sold, finding that she couldn't move at all. A group of boys comes to her rescue and they take her under their wing. The boys let her stay in their home until she recovers her memories. As they spend more time with her, the more they selfishly wish that the girl doesn't regain her memories back so she wouldn't leave and break their hearts.
1. Chapter 1

"One hundred thousand dollars!" I was startled by the outburst that forcibly jerked me from a deep slumber. Although awake and conscious, I was yet to open my eyes.

"Two hundred thousand!" a man's voice I don't recognize hollers immediately following the first outburst. It was then followed by cheers and a lot of noise which, if my assumptions are correct, are mostly male and they are talking above each other. It was so noisy and it was making my head pound.

"Three hundred and fifty thousand." a firm and loud voice says almost immediately.

"Do I hear four hundred thousand dollars? Four hundred thousand anyone, for this sleeping beauty? Eh, Gentlemen?" I was beginning to gather my wits before me. I'm afraid to open my eyes, but I knew I have to. _You have to wake up. Wake up!_ I start to move my arms to wipe the sleep and tiredness from my eye but realized I couldn't move. That's when the fear sets in.

"Four hundred." Another voice said. _W-what is happening?_ I start to feel sore all over my body. I want to cry but I'm afraid how that will cost me. _You need to open your eyes, do it now!_

At first there was light and it took about a few minutes before my eyes adjust. Oh how I wish they haven't. What I saw was pure horror. I am facing about a hundred men, all with their own expression of hunger in their eyes. And it was directed to me. Some were dressed in suits that looked expensive, and even if they were in simple clothes you'd know they're loaded because who spends almost half a million in purchasing a girl? Some were wearing much simpler clothes. I wanted to run, to get away from their stares but I couldn't move. I must've been drugged.

Upon my awakening, the men cheered and hollered some more as if I were some sort of a caged animal doing tricks. I figured given my current situation, I kinda am.

Despite my fear, instincts kicked in and my eyes surveyed the place looking for possible exits. I don't know how I got here but I need to get out. Now.

I start thinking of where I could be, where is this place located? The place looks kind of fancy and modern so I don't think I'm in the middle of the forest or something. But given the disreputable nature of what they are doing, this must be far from a crowded area. They could have trouble transporting girls if they are. That's assuming I wasn't the only one for sale. I found 7 possible points of exit but I couldn't get to it now that I couldn't move now, could I?

I willed my body to move. But I couldn't. No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't do it. I started to lose hope. _No. Think. Think. When the drug wears off, you could escape!_ I don't know when that will happen but I need a plan. I could make a move after I've been sold, that's when I'll probably off whatever they've drugged me with. But if there are other girls here, I need to help them too.

"Five hu-" the doors slamming open interrupted.

 **Hey you! Yes you, reading this note right now. You are freaking awesome, you know that? Thanks for giving my story a chance. I would really like to give you a hug right now. So enough of my rambling. Okay, so this chapter's kinda short. I promise you, the next one's going to be a lot longer than this. I'll be posting the next chapter when I get feedback. I would LOVE to hear what you think so far! Love you xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys!**

 **Damn, that was fast! I thought I wouldn't have to update until next week or in a month or something. You guys are awesomeee! I was never an exclamation-mark-abuser kinda girl but you had me containing my squealing at 3 in the morning! I wasn't finished writing this chapter and I had to write it first so I could post as soon as I can for you my loves. This wasn't edited, because if I start editing, I won't be able to post anything because I won't stop hahah so I apologize or any errors.**

 **As promised, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

The doors opened and a lot of people swooped in. Still frozen in my spot, I was wide eyed _. Surely this isn't real. I am dreaming, aren't I?_ If it is, I don't want to wake up. I'd rather die than live in a nightmare.

The group that entered consisted of about twenty people and they were holding guns. Once they were seen, the whole room was in chaos and people started running away. It kind of reminds me of students at a wild party running away when the cops arrive.

I heard gunshots, I don't know from where exactly. And then I heard another. Just then, I saw that a bullet was going in my direction, I would've moved if I weren't in this condition. I would've been fast enough, I know it. _I've been trained for this._ But I can't move. This is it. This is the end of me, I'm going to die.

I welcomed it. Death. I am numb all over. Call me a coward but this is probably the best way to die given my circumstances. I was being rescued, weren't I? I should be thankful for that.

The sound of bullet piercing through something resonated in my ear. It was as if I could breathe again. Is this how death feels like?

"Sweetheart. Sweetheart, please open your eyes. Wake up." A masculine voice said in a pleading tone.

My eyes opened and I found a pair of eyes framed by black-rimmed glasses staring intently at me. Pain and worry were visible in them and I wanted to do something just to make those go away. It disappeared quickly though and were replaced by relief.

I focused my gaze on his whole face. He was very attractive and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't drawn to his looks. His glasses only enhanced his features. I really must be dead. This angel is going to take me away from this violent and dangerous world.

"I-I thought I wouldn't reach you on time. I thought I couldn't save you." _But you did_ , I wanted to say just to get rid of that sadness in his eyes. Only then did it occur to me: _I'm alive!_ H-how did this happen?

I became aware of my surroundings again and I saw that most of the people were gone. A few bodies lie on puddles of their own blood. My stomach clenches at the sight.

Now that I've regained my senses, I could smell spice in the air between me and my hero. "Kota!" a stern voice called and my hero looked at the direction of where the voice came from. So his name must be Kota, then.

"I need you here." the voice continues.

I start panicking. _He's leaving me._ Those men are going to kidnap me again and try to sell me again. I shiver. Kota notices my quaking as he looks at me again. He looks back and forth between me and the direction where he was called.

He looks defeated as he gathers me in his arms and starts to get up. I bury my face in his chest and I catch some more of his spice scent. I felt the pounding of his heart through the fabric of his shirt.

Normally, the thought of us looking as we were would be sure to produce an uncontrollable blush on my cheeks. But this is hardly the time for that and even then, I could hardly produce a blush given my drugged system.

I sense him walking and later, try to get rid of me in his arms. I start shaking violently as he passes me onto another set of arms. "Shh sweetheart. Calm down. This is my friend Victor, you can trust him." He said as he placed a kiss in my forehead. I relaxed almost immediately. I trust Kota. If he says he trusts Victor, then I trust Victor too.

Now that I am in Victor's hold, I feel the same comfort that Kota radiated. I breathed in his opulent berry and moss scent as I rest in his arms.

"You're going to be okay, Princess. I'll make sure of it." I look up at him and was struck by what I saw. He is attractive like Kota, although having different features. He had me convinced that surely I am in heaven.

His smooth baritone voice brings me comfort as he murmurs words of assurance. I don't catch most of what he says the whole time but it sure did make me feel safe.

I must've slept in Victor's comfortable arms because next thing I know, I was woken up by the sound of voices. It sounded like they were completely stressed out.

"The drug is still in her system. It will probably take more time before it wears off completely. They gave her a very large dose, I'm surprised she fought through some of it and managed to stay awake for some time."

I opened my eyes to see that I was no longer in Victor's arms but another male, I presume. But not Kota. My face was pressed against his chest that was covered by a white shirt. I don't feel threatened as I normally do when I sense that I'm in danger so I don't squirm in his touch. I still was yet to regain control of my body.

"Well, if that's all there is then we have to take her and be on-"

"NO!" several male voices boomed at once and then it was chaos all over again.

"She's still too weak." I could feel the vibration of his chest as he joins in protest and I detect a hint of an accent. Something European, Greek if I recall correctly.

"Quiet!" a commanding voice said and at once everyone settled down "We can't take responsibility for the girl. We have enough to worry about as it is."

"But Mr. Blackbourne"

"Mr. Korba, now!"

I was jerked from my comfortable spot when I feel that I'm being passed onto another set of arms. "Sweetie, it's going to be okay," I heard a female voice say "We're going to take you in with the rest of the girls. That okay with you?"

For some reason, my body starts shaking violently again and I don't feel comfortable with this as I did with the three guys from before. Kota, Victor, and the one with the white shirt that I don't know the name of. This touch feels different, it ignites fear within my body.

I couldn't speak. _I want to stay with the boys._ I once again opened my eyes and my eyes scan the area for Kota and Victor. When I found them, I sent each one pleading looks, hoping they'd understand. I sent everyone pleading looks as well, as my eyes passed them. Even Mr. Blackbourne, especially Mr. Blackbourne, who I assumed was the guy whose steel eyes held the most commanding vibe. He has the most intense look I've ever seen and it intimidates me. He looks as if he's about twenty-something but open closer inspection he's… about nineteen, not much older than the rest of the boys.

He wasn't budging. My vision became blurry as I felt tears well up in my eyes. _Oh God, I'm pathetic_. I stare at the ceiling, internally chastising myself for turning into this helpless girl, too dependent on other people.

"Mr. Blackbourne, I made a promise to her. If I have to nurse her back to health myself, I'd do it." Victor!

"Mr. Morgan, that is not for us to decide."

The others chimed in their own thoughts supporting Victor's idea. Some even offered that I stay at their house. My heart swells with happiness knowing these people cared for me.

"Well Mr. Blackbourne," the female spoke once more "I know your boys are more than capable of caring for her. If you're willing, I want to put her to under your care until we take further action. I see she's rather taken with your team."

I stop crying and turn my gaze to Mr. Blackbourne. His expression remains blank. All the eyes in the room were on him, waiting for his reply.

My thoughts circle around my needing them. I'd probably be a burden to them. Based on Mr. Blackbourne's previous statement, they have other things to do about other than picking up a broken girl and piecing her together. I start thinking they'd probably be better off without the additional load in their backs. I should just get over my fear and go with the female.

"Alright, yes." Hope surges through me as I was returned to the awaiting arms of who I assume was Mr. Korba.

 **That's it guys. I'll update as soon as I can, which won't probably happen until next week. It's about 4 in the morning over here in the Philippines, I dunno why I'm not sleeping yet. Soooo what did you think? I would love to hear from you guys. Who's your favorite boy from the GB series?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is another chapter for you guys! I would've updated sooner but I had to re-write more than half of the chapter because I missed one little detail and it got awkward. This turned out so completely different from what I'd originally written and I'm happy with the results.**

 **Thank you all for the support and encouragements you've given in your reviews. I really really really appreciate them 3 and it makes me want to write better and update faster for you all. I'm so excited guys, you have no idea. Shout out to Hannah and whoever's reading this story and darkangel0221 and girliestarkid and Nada99, thank you for clicking on the fav/follow button. :)**

After Mr. Blackbourne agreed to take a stray in, he issued orders to the others. His tone would've had me saluting 'sir, yes, sir' if I weren't so stiff.

I was right; there were other girls that were being 'sold'. The thought churns my insides but I'm glad they were safe now. For some unknown reason, I was the only girl that was drugged. For that I was grateful, I don't want any other girl to go through with what I've experienced and am experiencing right now. This shouldn't happen to anyone, no one deserves to feel this defenseless.

From what I gathered from orders and conversations in the room, they found the other girls in a room in the building, all were tied up and gagged. After being freed, the girls were tended to by other females ranging from teenagers to middle aged people. I appreciate that they weren't being questioned as if they were being interrogated. I can only imagine what those girls have been through.

My head feels fuzzy right now and a pounding headache sets in when I try to recall what happened in the last few days. I don't even remember the other girls. This must probably be my body's response to the drug. So, I decided to not fret about this matter until the drug fully dissipates from my body and to just focus on the now.

"You're safe now, Aggele." said Silas, whose name I learned of just moments ago. In total, there must be about 8 of them in their group. I'm not sure, though. There were other people in the room but the eight of them seemed to move in sync with one another, from what I've observed. I didn't know the name of the others besides Kota, Victor, Mr. Blackbourne, and now Silas, who cradles me delicately in his arms.

 _Aggele_. I recognize that word. My brain automatically translates it. _Angel_. It means Angel in Greek. He's calling me an angel. If anything, they were the angels here.

"Mr. Morgan, you and Mr. Korba will take the girl to the hospital." Mr. Blackbourne said. "I've already informed Dr. Green of the situation and he's waiting for you right now."

The car ride to the hospital was tense. The entire time, the two boys were exchanging looks in the mirror, their faces giving nothing away. A language I couldn't decode.

Not having anything else to do, I closed my eyes, buried my face in Silas' chest and inhaled his faint ocean scent. This relaxes me and pretty soon, a drowsy feeling came and I succumbed to it.

I woke up in a blinding white room, having no memory of how I get there. As my eyes started to adjust, I could make out that I am in a hospital room. I suddenly got anxious. I could hear the sound of my heart pounding in my ears synchronized with the beeping machine.

My eyes scan the room, looking for tell-tale signs of danger. When my eyes landed on a mirror, a girl whose green eyes looked lost and haunted stared back at me. Her dirty blonde hair was wild; her thin face was marred with a few cuts, although most of them almost healed. She donned a white hospital gown and an IV attached to her right hand. I looked at my own hands, only then did it dawn on me that the girl was me. The girl is a stranger but she is… _me_.

I was fully awake now, thinking of possible scenarios on how I ended up here. Along with the consciousness came pain, a pulsing, thudding ache spreading throughout my entire body.

 _Sinister faces. Everywhere. Everywhere I looked. Leering, laughing, hollering, making a mockery out of me. I can't move. Constricted. The tension pressing hard against my chest. Squeezing, squeezing until I could no longer breathe._

I inhaled a sharp intake of breath.

The heart monitor beeps too loud too fast. The high-pitched sound echoing in the room. Two guys came through the door and rushed to my side. One wearing a lab coat although looking too young to be a full-fledged doctor. _You of all people should know not to judge a book by its cover._ The other is a face I was vaguely familiar with.

"What is it? What's wrong?" the boy with black rimmed glasses asked as he rubbed circles on my back. I was too busy gasping for air to flinch at the contact. "Doc, do something!"

Pretty soon, drug induced calmness overtakes my body and I was able to breathe properly again. The beeps produced by the monitor returns to normal.

I shook off the nightmare but finding difficulty doing so. It was too vivid to not be real. And I had to tell myself over and over again that it's not real. I somehow convinced myself that it was only a bad dream and got back to reality.

Gathering my wits about me, I backed away from the boy. A hurt expression became visible in his eyes but disappeared soon after. I couldn't be sure it was there in the first place. But I knew it was there. I regret doing what I did just then realizing he has good intentions.

"How-" I tried to speak but my voice came out hoarse. My mouth was dry and my throat scratchy. I coughed violently, trying to get rid of the itch.

A bottle of water materialized in front of me. I grabbed it without hesitation and hungrily chugged the cool liquid. After finishing most of the contents of the bottle, I calmed significantly.

Only then did I become aware of the presence of ten people in the room with me. Perhaps the others came in while I was choking to death.

I felt claustrophobic; the large room suddenly seemed smaller than it was before. I pressed my knees against my chest and circle my hands around it, backing against the wall to make myself as small as possible.

No one spoke or issued any orders but for some reason, they seemed to take the hint and begin scurrying out of the room. I thought I was going to have privacy again but noticed that one remained in his spot.

Sensing that I'm less threatened, I lift my gaze to meet a pair of steel gray eyes framed by dark rimmed glasses.

If their goal was to play with my emotions, then they were certainly excelling at it. I've been going from anxious to calm to feeling confined and back to calm again. Now, I'm nervous. But for a completely different reason than what I thought I'd be.

The man in front of me held a stern expression. He has an angular face, and wore a suit and a skinny red tie. His eyes alone demanded my full attention but his overall appearance made me want to straighten my spine and fix my hair just to earn his approval.

He stands with purpose, his posture perfect. He looks so mature but upon closer inspection, he doesn't seem that much older than me. This doesn't help calm my nerves, not in the slightest. The beeping gradually slowed as I become relaxed. Either that or I was slowly dying.

His gaze held mine captive and he remained silent. The tension in the air was palpable but I remained firm. The only sound in the room was coming from the machine. I don't know how long we eyed one another, not saying anything. I noticed his lips tug into a millimeter smile but it disappeared quickly.

"Can you tell me your name, miss?" I snapped out of my trance as I heard his sharp disapproving voice.

"Who are you?" I questioned back, all the while thinking. _My name... I'm..._ My head aches and starts throbbing.

 _My name... I don't remember my name_.

I must've said that out loud because his expression softens. At this point, the pain is becoming increasingly unbearable. I rub my temple using my good hand, attempting to make it go away. I felt tears prickle my eyes and try as I might to suppress the tears from shedding, it leaks out anyway. I moan in agony.

He hands me a pill and another bottle of water. "It's for the headache." he informs me. Even if I didn't know what it was for, I would've taken them anyway. I swallowed the candy colored pill and chased it with the water.

The man helps me lie down on the bed and tucks me in as he introduces himself as Mr. Blackbourne. I thought it very fitting given his formal demeanor.

After the pain subsides, so did the tears. Mr. Blackbourne sat down on the chair placed on the side of the bed. Although his presence is still daunting, I begin to get used to it.

I alternated between staring at the ceiling and then straight ahead.

"I assume that you're alright now?" I nod instead of answering. "You're a very brave girl, Miss Sang."

I jerked when I heard the name. It was as if a bucket of ice cold water had been dumped in my head. "That's—that's my name, isn't it? How do you know my name?"

 **Tell me what you think of the story so far! What do you think will happen next? What do you want to happen? Any constructive criticisms? Just plain ol' criticisms? Knock knock jokes? Write it down in the comments. Don't forget to include your name, or whichever name you prefer because, personally, I prefer** _ **Rune Mcfartnugget**_ **to** _ **Bernadette**_ **. I just wanna know who's reading this HAHAHA. Love you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people! Here's an update for you all. To answer Liv's question whether this would include Sang's mom's abuse, it would not. Or so I think. A lot has changed from my story board when I first started writing this sooo. Originally, the guys weren't supposed to find out Sang's name immediately and they'd call her by nicknames but lo and behold…**

Instead of answering, he took out a white gold cuff bracelet adorned with dazzling pink and clear diamonds; it was beautiful and looked quite expensive. My brows furrow in confusion when he hands it over. I've never seen this bracelet before. Nonetheless, I take the expensive piece of jewelry from him and inspect it. Inside was an inscription: _Sang, this belongs to you only. Keep it._

"Where did you get this?" I asked in a broken voice.

He proceeded to tell me about how he and his team and other people from what he calls the Academy rescued me and a bunch of other girls from a human trafficking ring. When he didn't elaborate further regarding the Academy, I wanted to ask but he moved on to a different topic that I got distracted and haven't thought of it since. I don't recall anything of what he's telling me, but listen to him anyway. Trusting that what he was saying was true. It wasn't a dream, it was all real. I shiver. The girls were now safely returned to their homes, he reassured me.

I've been passed out for four days, which he assured me was normal, considering what I've been through. It was absolutely necessary for my recovery. He also informed me of the cuts and bruises my body sported when they got me to the hospital on the first day, and there had been a lot of it, my abdomen suffering the worst damage.

Aside from that, he also told me I've been drugged causing my body to become paralyzed, confirming one of the sensations from my daymare. From what information they gathered from the girls, I was the only one that was drugged and badly beaten because I resisted our captors and tried to escape with the others. Apparently, I fought them and even inflicted some major damage. Mr. Blackbourne expresses his admiration here and I was rewarded with his gleaming eyes and another one of his millimeter smile. I savored the sight of him.

Now, he got to the part where they searched the area for any additional (although unnecessary) evidence. They found some of the belongings of the girls, including the silver cuff. Not one from the girls claimed it was theirs. "A girl named Annika confirmed that it was indeed yours, and that your name really is Sang. However, she didn't know your last name."

Mr. Blackbourne also informed me that his team (the guys who entered the room earlier) was working on finding reports about a missing girl with my descriptions. Unfortunately, nothing has turned up thus far but they'll keep working on it.

I kept quiet the whole time. When he was finished talking, I was still mesmerized with the cuff. Turning it over in my hand and reading the inscription over and over. This is the only key to unlocking my life, my only link to my _past._ It seemed wrong to refer to it as that but I knew I had to accept that things were going to be different from now on.

Mr. Blackbourne captures my hands in his and fastens the bracelet around my wrist as I was unable to do so by myself, his soft fingers brushing against the back of my hand in the process. I felt a tingling sensation in places his light touches had contact with.

"Do you not remember anything? Anything at all to help us locate your family?"

I closed my eyes in shame, afraid that I'd disappointed him. "No." I admit in defeat.

"Owen, what did I tell you about interrogating patients before they've eaten?" a kind voice chastised in a joking manner. I snatch my hand from Mr. Blackbourne like a child caught stealing from a cookie jar.

My gaze flicked toward the doctor, who just came through the door carrying a bowl of what I assumed was soup. He was walking oh so casually as if nothing happened earlier. Mr. Blackbourne chose to not dignify his teasing with a response.

The doctor seemed quite different from earlier, definitely more relaxed. "I'm sorry for interrupting," he said "she needs to eat."

He sits on the other side of the bed opposite Mr. Blackbourne.

I sat up, with Mr. Blackbourne quick to assist. I was about to snatch the bowl from the doctor's grasp but he grabs the spoon, putting soup in the process, lifts it to his mouth and blows on it. He then brings it to my lips. "Open up, pumpkin."

I was about to protest but he puts the spoon inside my mouth. After swallowing the lukewarm liquid, I open my mouth once more in attempt to speak but he takes that as a cue to feed me another spoonful.

This feels strangely intimate. We've only met and now he's taking care of me. We haven't even been properly introduced yet. He is a doctor. It's his job, I know; but I don't think spoon feeding a patient is part of the job description. And now here I am, literally being spoon-fed by a doctor.

"Dr. Green, I think she's more than capable of feeding herself." I die from embarrassment remembering Mr. Blackbourne was still in the room.

"Oh hush, Owen." Dr. Green said "I'm a doctor. I know these things."

The wink he sent my way would've made me spit out the soup still in my mouth but I was hyper aware of Mr. Blackbourne's presence that I forced myself to swallow. An uncontrollable blush blooms on my cheeks instead.

After swallowing another spoonful, only then did I actually tasted the soup; it was cream of mushroom soup. I closed my eyes and savored the flavor, and then I was transported to a different dimension.

 _I am in a girl's room, it was large and vastly furnished, very well-decorated. The most prominent attribute though was a wall covered in books from floor to ceiling. Further examining the room, my eyes land on a bed befitting that of a princess. On it lay a girl with blonde hair similar to mine. Her back was turned to me so I couldn't see her face. A handsome young man sits by her side. He was holding a bowl of soup and looked to be feeding the girl. After holding up a spoonful, the man says something I couldn't hear. It makes the girl shake in silent laughter. She swats his hand away and turns away from him jokingly. I know this because I see the girl suppressing a smile._ The girl is me.

"Are you alright, Miss Sang?" the sound of Mr. Blackbourne's voice jolts me back to the present. I must have been staring into space for quite some time now because his tone sounded concerned.

I nod in answer to Mr. Blackbourne, not trusting my voice to not crack.

Not wanting to talk about it, I faced Dr. Green. I could see he was worried but he doesn't say anything. I let him feed me without complaint. This makes the doctor smile as he continues with his self designated task. I was determined to keep my mouth full the entire time to avoid having to make conversation.

I reluctantly admitted to myself that I liked what he was doing for me and thought it was sweet, although a little overwhelming. I was mentally scolding myself for not feeling guilty that I shared this exact moment with another guy and I was possibly betraying him even though I don't remember him at all except in what I saw earlier. I wasn't even sure if it was a memory or just something that my very confused and very messed-up mind invented.

 **So this was a pretty short chapter but what do you guys think? I'd love to hear from you even if you're just asking for an update lol. And a massive THANK YOU to everyone who's following this story! And to the one who wrote they wish this was a book: I freaking LOVE YOU, okay? x**


End file.
